


Minutes of the April 7, 2147 Shareholders Meeting of the Kasnia Conglomerate [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, corporate law shenanigans, post 1.10, ray palmer isn't just an inventor he ran a company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In which the right person is selected for the right job.





	Minutes of the April 7, 2147 Shareholders Meeting of the Kasnia Conglomerate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minutes of the April 7, 2147 Shareholders Meeting of the Kasnia Conglomerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514405) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for the minor character square on my podfic bingo card because even though Ray isn't really a minor character in the show, he kind of feels like one in the fandom, at least to me.

**Title:** Minutes of the April 7, 2147 Shareholders Meeting of the Kasnia Conglomerate

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 10:53

**Summary:**

In which the right person is selected for the right job.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514405)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/nirejseki-Minutes.mp3)


End file.
